Curse
by Nieanna
Summary: The Scouts betray 15 year old Serena and Pan, getting sent in Middle Earth along with Rini, they find out who they really are. DBZ SM LOTR
1. The news

Curse

The Scouts betray 15 year old Serena and Pan, getting sent in Middle Earth along with Rini, they find out who they really are. DBZ/SM/LOTR

__

The news

Pan wandered up stairs she had just gotten back from Bra's, Bra just seemed to take her for granted. Trunks and Goten didn't seem interested in training with her anymore they were busy dating Marron and every other girl in Satan City.

Turning on her computer Pan fired up her email account; 3 of them were from her friend in Tokyo, Serena. Pan knew basically all of Serena's secrets, the others were from Pure, Lemon, Raven and Thea, they had met online, in a private chat room Pan had 'stumbled' on. Pressing on the first of Serena's emails:

To: panson@orangehigh.satancity.com

From: serena_serenitymoonprinces@jubbanjuniorhigh.tokyo.com

Subject: Sailor Scouts

Pan,

Remember when I told you about the Sailor Scouts, _right?_

Raye and the others have been telling me about my faults, and blowing them way out of proportion, Artemis is the only one how is against what the others say about me (okay and maybe Rini); they no longer want me as their leader, meaning Raye's going to become the new leader. I trusted them, and I have no idea what to do, I emailed Pure to get her opinion.

Serena

Whenever Serena or Pan needed advice on anything they'd email Pure. Opening up a blank email file, Pan began to start writing back.

To: serena_serenitymoonprincess@jubbanjuniorhigh.tokyo.com

From: panson@orangehigh.satancity.com

Subject: Sailor Scouts

Rena,

Don't worry about what the Scouts think of you, just ignore them, make some more friends, other than the others and Molly. The Scouts are just a bunch (minus Artemis and Rini) of bitches. Remember who you are, you are Serenity the moon princess, my best friend, Serena and leader of the Sailor Scouts; you shouldn't care what they think of you; if they're aren't being fair, it isn't worth even attempting to be their friend. Molly, Melvin, Andrew, Pure, Lemon, Raven, Thea and I are you're friends; you should just forget about them.

__

Pan.

Reading over her email once, Pan clicked _send_, spinning around on her chair, she could hear the front door open, she got up and ran downstairs. Serena would've loved to have seen Pan's closet; Bra, Trunks and Goten may have thought that she didn't wear anything stylish, but in truth Serena had invited Pan to Tokyo for a week when her parents were away to go shopping and catch up with Molly and Melvin at least a year ago and they had serious put a dent in Serena's VISA card.

'Pan' started Gohan, looking over at his wife Videl, then back at their 15 year old daughter. Pan raised her eyebrows up at her father. Videl's expression turned more to stone, as she glared at Pan. 'Uh-huh, Videl and I are sending you to Tokyo' said Gohan, Pan suddenly realized why her father had ordered her to sit down.

'Why?' asked Pan, straight after Gohan had broke the news.

'We don't think you should live here anymore' said Videl coldly; Pan was used to this treatment from her parent, they were always trying new ways to get rid of her.

'And just where am I to live?' asked Pan slowly, knowing Videl might just throw a fit.


	2. Leaving home

Curse  
The Scouts betray 15 year old Serena and Pan, getting sent in Middle Earth along with Rini, they find out who they really are. DBZ/SM/LOTR  
  
Leaving home (4 months later)  
Pan sat on her bed swinging her legs, downstairs she could hear her parents talking to Serena's parents, looking over at Serena, she could see that something was wrong with Serena. 'Okay Rena spill' ordered Pan, rolling onto her stomach, Serena raised her eyes slightly just to look at Pan. 'Why?' she asked.  
'Cause there is something wrong' replied Pan.  
'I think the Scouts are going to get rid of me, that's all' said Serena vaguely dropping her head into her hands Pan sighed loudly. 'They've been dropping hints they don't want to me as their leader. I mean, none of them know that you're moving in, not even Luna, minus Artemis, Molly and Melvin, and Rini only cause she lives with us though. I just think the Scouts expect me to act like a princess, and no one else' said Serena thinking out loud.  
'Oh my god, the Scouts can like think, I just thought they were like Nega scum' gasped Pan in fake shock/horror, causing Serena to crack up laughing at the look on Pan's face. 'Really Serena, why should you care what the Scouts like, I mean they're just a bunch of girls with peroxide problems' said Pan looking over at Serena, she had lightened up since Pan's little act.  
'Are any of you're friends seeing you off?' asked Serena, Pan's emotions suddenly vanished.  
'Don't know, Trunks and Goten are too busy dating every female on this planet same with Bra and Marron only guys but, they could be lesbians; I really don't know if they're coming. Grandma and Grandpa, 17, 18 and Krillen, from what I know are, but' answered Pan a small tear ran down the side of her face. Serena moved across to Pan and wrapped her arm around Pan's shoulders. 'Have you packed all your stuff?' asked Serena.  
'Yeah, I'm really going to leave anything behind in this black hole' quipped Pan.  
'SERENA, PAN GET DOWN HERE!' yelled Serena's mother, getting up Pan looked around the room remembering all the times and memories of her old room, as she closed the door they hit like a ton of bricks.  
  
Pan's new home  
Sitting on the lounge next to Serena and Sammy, Pan looked up at Ilene and Serena's father Ken, as they sat a cross the room. 'Serena we've decided that you'll be sleeping in the guest room, now since your parents were nice enough to give you money, we're going to paint your room' explained Ilene nodding Pan took in all the information. Gohan and Videl had asked in Serena's parents would like to board Pan for the rest of her high school life.  
'Yeah, I understand' replied Pan, looking over at Serena as Sammy rolled his eyes at the thought of another sister, just what he needed.  
  
'Have you thought about what you want you room like?' asked Serena, as Pan spun around on her chair.  
'Yeah, I want bold colors, with Chinese writing across the top like, hope, love, hate etc; pillows, desk table' finished Pan, Serena nodded her head approvingly.  
'Come on, you have to see Molly and Melvin' gasped Serena realizing that she hadn't shown Pan to her friends.  
'What about Andrew' said Pan raising her eyebrows at Serena, from the way the she talked about Andrew, Pan wondered if Serena had a crush.  
'Yeah, I don't even want to know what you're thinking' rushed Serena noticing the look on her room mates face.  
'Come on Rena, I know you at least a small crush on Andrew' announced Pan getting up and moving to sit on the windowsill.  
'God, you really are insane' said Serena out loud not thinking about what she said.  
'At least I don't let the 'Sailor Scouts' kick me around' said Pan sarcastically, Serena got up off her bed and opened her wardrobe, inside were some of Pan's clothes.  
'Do you think I should get my hair cut?' asked Serena turning around to face Pan. Pan scrunched her nose up in thought, looking critically over Serena's figure.  
'At least to your waist' ordered Pan, Serena cracked up laughing at the look on Pan's face. 'We have to go clothes shopping, and get your ears pierced and streak your hair.' Rini sprinted into her mother's room, the moment she saw Serena and Pan talking about clothes and everything, Rini wasn't sure what had happened.  
'Rini, this is a friend of mine, she'll be living with us for a while. Rini, Pan, Pan Rini' introduced Serena, Rini looked at Pan to see if there was anything she had to be wary of.  
'Hi' said Rini happily sitting next to Pan's legs squatting down to rub Rini's hair Pan looked up at Serena to give her a weird look.  
'Mom, dad, Pan and I are going to see Molly and Melvin, bye' rushed Serena, as the front door closed. 


	3. The meeting

Curse  
  
The Scouts betray 15 year old Serena and Pan, getting sent in Middle Earth along with Rini, they find out who they really are. DBZ/SM/LOTR  
  
The meeting  
  
Walking into the Crown Arcade, Pan waved over in Molly's direction, as Serena leaned up against the counter giving Andrew the groups' order. 'So how are you?' asked Molly, Pan gave her a shrug.  
'Okay at the moment glad to get out of the black hole called my home. Do you have time to eat?' asked Pan. 'Serena was hell bent on finding something to eat' explained Pan, Molly began to giggle.  
'That's Serena for you, I thought you knew that by now' gasped Molly.  
'Knew what by now?' asked Serena as she sat down with Andrew as he began to serve them.  
'Serena, who's that?' asked Andrew, looking at Pan carefully once they were out of her hearing range. It had been awhile since he had seen Pan so he kind of forgot what she looked like.  
'She's one of my best friends, she going to be boarding at my house until she finishes high school. Remember Pan tomboy to the extreme' said Serena.  
'So I take it your gonna be getting the same results you used to get?' asked Andrew.  
'Probably' answered Serena, as she walked over to the table Andrew couldn't take his eyes off Pan the whole time that was till trouble entered.  
'Andrew, over here we're waiting for you!' ordered Raye, Pan looked up at Serena, Pan noticed the moment the girl began to order Andrew around, Serena looked like she wanted to kill her.  
'Rena, who is she?' asked Pan.  
'Her name is Raye, and she is one of the Scouts' said Serena, closing her eyes and counting to ten. A little while ago just after Serena had become Salior Moon, when Pan had turned up on the doorsteps crying, Molly had been with them when the Nega verse decided to 'visit'.  
'Don't worry Serena, Pan's here to help' said Molly, lately all the from the phone calls and letters Pan was beginning to rub off on Molly.  
'I know that Moll, I'm thinking about the things they can do to her' whispered Serena.  
'Meatball Head' said Raye, standing next to the table, Pan raised her eyes slightly from her burger. 'Who are you?' she hissed.  
'Pan Son, friend of Serena' said Pan cryptically; she could feel Raye's really small ki rise dramatically.  
'Well Meatball Head is needed, so scram' ordered Raye, Andrew walked up behind Raye.  
'Raye I don't think that was the smartest thing on earth' whispered Andrew, Pan could hear it.  
'No shit Andy. Okay lady, I don't give a rat's shit who you are' started Pan, shaking her head at Raye, only serving to piss her off more. 'But Serenity is needed in figuring how many different ways we can torture you.' When Raye didn't move she just kept staring at Pan, getting up she could see both Molly and Serena making signs for Pan to sit down.  
'Okay 'Princess' I'll go' said Raye sarcastically, those words made Pan snap, fazing in right in front of Raye, Pan punched Raye in the nose, grabbing Raye's head she slammed it into her knee, dropping her onto the ground kicked her in the stomach. Molly and Serena seemed shocked at Pan's attitude, but quickly got over their surprise, but the Sailor Scouts weren't they just frozen in the spot, in shock.  
'Who the hell are you?' said Lita, getting into a fighting position, walking past Lita and slightly shoving her, Pan made her way over to Andrew.  
'Sorry about that Andy, I still have an anger prob.' said Pan, Andrew just started cracking up laughing at Pan's words, Pan just gave him a strange look.  
'Yeah, sure whatever,' was all Andrew said, turning around Pan gave Molly and Serena a strange look, asking if Andrew was crazy.  
'Pan, you always have an anger Problem, I think it's the fact that you are a Sayain,' said Molly, in between Andrew's laughter.  
'So that explains why Andrew is a moron' quipped Pan, Andrew straightened himself up and just glared at Pan.  
'Thanks Panny,' said Andrew, emphasized the word Panny.  
'Go screw a rock, or better yet my parents' replied Pan hotly.  
While Andrew and Pan were arguing, Ami was busy typing away on her computer. Every so often she'd look up and see the black haired girl glaring at her, the girl's moco coloured eyes seemed to penetrate deep into her soul, searching every secret. Ami's computer started beeping when she pointed it at Pan, opening up a program. She was scared shitless at the energy that Pan was producing.  
'Guys' whispered Ami the Scouts turned to look at her minus Serena. 'Look at these readings,' she began, pointing to the energy levels.   
'Yeah so what' said Darien, behind Raye, his neck was beginning to cramp looking over Raye's shoulder.  
'Her energy level is the same as a Scout, but there is something different about it' said Luna, she couldn't quite put her finger on what was different with Pan.  
'It's almost like she was in the Silver Millennium but isn't a Scout now' said Ami, she was trying to find out what kind of Scout that Pan was.  
'She was' announced Artemis, sitting on Pan's shoulder. 'I wish you would stop fighting the only reason you were chosen is because of your family' muttered Artemis, turning to look at Pan, if it was possible Pan just glared at the cat even more.  
'Sure whatever' said Pan in a ditzy voice, Serena and Molly tried to surpress their laughter at Pan's words. 'Let's go' ordered Pan, turning on her heels and walking out the door.   
  
Molly and Serena had to run to catch up to Pan. 'What's wrong Pan?' asked Molly, placing her hand on Pan's shoulder.  
'I really don't know, I guess I find it hard getting over the move, my life, and the past' murmured Pan, staring into space.  
'Come on Pan, you can change your life. Act the way you used to' said Serena. 'Anyway I need a new shopping partner.' Pan couldn't help cracking a small smile at Serena's words.  
'Sure, whatever' replied Pan looking up the trio realized they had arrived at Molly's. 'We're gonna hang at the mall, tomorrow as soon as I drag Rena's butt out of bed' said Pan, Molly nodded at Pan in admiration.  
'Like you ever could' argued Serena she hated the way Pan could manipulate her to do anything.  
'I'll see you later guys' called Molly closing the door as Pan and Serena stood on the footpath waving. 


End file.
